Beware the Dark Side
by Jedi Aayla
Summary: Oddly enough Ahsoka truns to the dark side and the Jedi desperately want to bring her back to the light. When she claims she has, can the Jedi trust her? This used to be called 'The Path to the Dark Side'
1. Felucia Disaster

**CHAPTER 1**

**Felucia Disaster**

Aayla Secura watched a Felucian bird fly overhead. She sensed danger was coming their way. Because where there's a Felucian bird, there's usually a predator close behind. ''General Secura! '' Commander Bly shouted. ''What is it Commander? '' Aayla asked. ''General Offee and Commander Tano have gone missing!'' Bly answered. ''Where were they last seen? '' Aayla asked. ''3 miles to the east. '' Bly answered.

Aayla started walking the direction Bly had said that the two younger had last been seen. ''General, would you like us to follow you?'' Bly asked. ''No, if you come with me and leave the base unguarded the separatists will take it over, or worse.'' The Twi'lek Jedi answered.

Aayla started on the 3 mile hike to the east while Bly and the other troopers guarded the base.

''Where are you going? '' One of the 327th star corps troops asked. ''I'm worried about the general.'' Bly answered. ''I'm going to look for her.''

''She ordered us to stay here!'' the trooper shot back. ''I'm 2nd in command remember?'' Bly asked. ''She never said that!'' The trooper just wouldn't give up. ''I'm the highest ranked one here so you do what I say!'' Bly shouted

Bly headed to the east. He kept telling himself that he had his trusted blaster with him and if anything attacked him he'd be able to fight back.

**-MEANWHILE-**

Aayla was dueling with the bald sith witch Asajj Ventress. Soon Aayla's blue blade was knocked out of her hand. Next thing she knew, she was sitting in a stream. Aayla used one of the tactics not many Jedi knew. The tactic of using the force to make yourself invisible. She had used that tactic against Aurra Sing on Deveron.

Aayla force jumped behind Ventress and tripped her. Ventress fell into a pile of fungus .Not surprising since Felucia is a _fungus _planet. Ventress force pushed Aayla back into a tree. Aayla lay there unconscious. When she woke up she was in an electrical containment field next to Ahsoka Tano and Barriss Offee.


	2. Carbonite Chamber

**CHAPTER 2**

**Carbonite Chamber**

Ventress entered the room with two battle droids behind her. ''Ah, I see all three of you are awake.'' She said mockingly. ''You two! Get the chamber ready!''

''Yes, supreme leader.'' The droids said at the same time. ''Let's see, who should go first? The annoying brat or the bookworm? Or maybe the Twi'lek?'' Ventress asked with an evil grin on her face.

One of the droids walked up to Ventress. ''Supreme Leader, the chamber is ready.'' It said. ''Good, put the Mirialian in first!'' Ventress commanded. The droid nodded and went to Barriss' containment field. He pressed a button and Barriss fell to the floor. The droid pushed her over to the carbonite chamber and she soon sunk into the freezing area. The cold bit at her skin. Her last thought was 'I hope I live through this.'

''Hmm… put her in next.'' Ventress said as she pointed to Aayla. The droid took Aayla over to the carbonite chamber. Aayla was frozen in carbonite seconds later. ''Take those two to the ship.'' Ventress commanded the droids.

The droids carried Barriss and Aayla to Ventress' shuttle. ''I have other plans for this one.'' Ventress declared. 'OH CRAP!' is what was going through Ahsoka's head at that moment.

**-CORUSCANT-**

''My padawan, along with Master Secura and Barriss Offee have gone missing.'' Anakin said to the Jedi Council. ''Would you like to look for them, Skywalker?'' Mace Windu asked. ''If I'm allowed.'' Anakin answered simply. ''Allowed, you are not.'' Grand Master Yoda said. ''What? Why not?'' Anakin asked.

''We have no knowledge of where they are yet.'' Plo Koon answered. ''Can I go when we find out?'' Anakin asked. ''That decision is for another time Skywalker.'' Mace answered. ''Dismissed you are.'' Yoda said.

A very frustrated Anakin bowed and left the room. Anakin walked at a high speed and didn't seem to care about watching where he was going. He soon crashed into Jedi Master Luminara Unduli. ''Geez Skywalker! Watch where you're going!'' Luminara scolded. ''Ahsoka is missing! And so is Barriss and Master Secura!'' He shouted back.

Master Kit Fisto didn't seem to have taken the news about the three Jedi's disappearances either. Better than how Anakin took it, that's for sure. He and Aayla had a close relationship. He felt similar to the way he had when he found out Aayla had been injured by General Greivous on Hypori. Without permission he set off for Felucia. Anakin did the same. In fact they had gone in the same ship and hadn't realized.

Anakin had got there first and was fixing things when Kit had come on board.

Kit was sitting in the pilot's chair when Anakin walked into the cockpit. ''Why the heck are you on _my _ship?''Anakin asked. ''_Your_ ship? I'm pretty sure that _I _was here first, so that means that it's _my _ship!'' Kit replied. ''Well if you won't give the ship up I guess we have to go together.'' Anakin said. ''Wait, how do you know we're going to the same place?'' Kit asked. ''Master Secura is friend right?'' Anakin asked. Kit nodded. ''I assumed you would be looking for her. I'm looking for Ahsoka so… we're both going to Felucia.'' Anakin said. After that Anakin pushed Kit off the pilot seat and sat down, forcing kit to sit in the co-pilot seat.


	3. Crash Landing

**CHAPTER 3**

**Crash Landing!**

Kit and Anakin went into hyperspace and soon came to Felucia. They entered the atmosphere to find something they didn't like. When they arrived at the republic base, or what was left of it, they found Commander Bly sitting on the ground. ''Bly, what happened here?'' Kit asked

''I don't know, I was looking for General Secura but then I lost all hope of finding her and came back here.'' Bly answered. ''You shouldn't have left your post like that!'' A very angry Anakin shouted. ''I think we should save the scolding for later Skywalker.'' Kit said. ''Which way did General Secura go?''

''3 miles to the east, that is she made it through the 3 miles.'' Bly answered. ''I can sense Aayla and Barriss aren't here anymore.'' Kit said. ''What about Ahsoka?'' Anakin asked. ''I can't sense her force signature. They may have used force suppressants on her.'' Kit answered. ''Blast!'' Anakin shouted.

''Well, since we don't know where Ahsoka is, maybe we should go looking for General Secura and General Offee.'' Bly suggested. ''NO! We are going to find Ahsoka!'' Anakin shouted. ''We don't know where she is!'' Kit shot back. ''Fine we'll look for them. But as soon as we find them, we're coming back for Ahsoka.'' Anakin said.

They boarded the Jedi Shuttle and flew out of Felucia's atmosphere. ''I think they're on Dathomir.'' Kit said coldly. ''Dathomir it is then.'' Anakin said. About thirty minutes later they reached Dathomir. Suddenly the ship was hit with an asteroid or something. The trio couldn't what it was but it had hit them.

The ship flew out of control and crash landed on Dathomir's surface. ''Everybody out!'' Bly shouted. He jumped out of the ship and was followed by Kit and Anakin. The ship blew to pieces. ''Now we have no way of leaving!'' Anakin shouted angrily. ''Well, I think I see something over there.'' Kit said as he pointed to 8 moving objects carrying two heavy looking rectangles. ''Come on!''

Kit jumped out from behind the brush and cut two droid's heads off with his lightsaber. Anakin ignited his lightsaber and stabbed the commander battle droid. Bly shot 3 of the droids leaving 2 left. Since there wasn't enough droids to hold the carbon frozen Jedi the two rectangular shapes fell to the ground.

Bly shot the last 2 droids in the face. Kit searched for the correct button to get Aayla out of carbon freeze and Anakin did the same for Barriss. Kit found the right button and the carbonite melted away. Aayla sat up and coughed. After Anakin finally found the right button he pushed it and the carbon Barriss was frozen in disappeared. ''Are you okay?'' Kit asked. ''Yeah, except I can't see.'' Aayla answered. Kit helped Aayla up and Anakin helped Barriss up.

''Do either of you know where Ahsoka is?'' Anakin asked. ''What kind of question is that? They've been in carbonite! How would they know where she is!'' Kit said. ''Wait, Skywalker?'' Aayla asked. ''and Master Fisto?'' Barriss asked.

''Yep.'' Anakin said. ''I still can't sense Ahsoka's force signature. The force suppressants would have worn off by now.'' Kit said. Anakin feared the worse. What if Ventress had slaughtered Ahsoka? ''We should camp here for the night. We'll definitely be here a while.'' Kit said. ''What do you mean?'' Barriss asked. ''Oh, the ship blew up sooo… we'll call for a republic transport to pick us up, that is if we can get a hold of anyone.'' Kit said.

They went to sleep and in the morning Aayla and Barriss could see again. Kit had found some weird Dathomiri plants and was seeing what food he could make with it. Barriss for some reason suddenly had a sharp pain in her head. ''Ahh!'' She screamed in pain. ''What is it Barriss?'' Anakin asked. ''I sensed a tremor in the force, a really strong one. I believe there is a new sith threat.'' Barriss said.

Kit walked up to them with a bowl of what looked like a failed attempt to dissect a mosquito. But then again I don't think anyone's ever dissected a mosquito but I'm just saying it didn't look like food. ''What the heck is that?'' Anakin asked. ''Food.'' Kit answered with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Anakin took a bite of it. He spit it back up shortly after. ''That is not food! That is-'' Anakin didn't finish his sentence and he ran off behind a tree. Aayla and Barriss took a bite of it and thought It was disgusting, but they just told Kit it tasted great. Unlike Anakin.

When Kit wasn't looking the girls spit it out. Anakin came out from behind the tree. He looked like was dragged through the rain and hit with a frying pan about 600 times. ''What the heck happened to you?'' Barriss asked. ''When I was throwing up that poor excuse for food I tripped and fell into a sink hole. But I got out as you can see.''

-Sorry about the first 2 chapters being so short. I hope I ended chapter three well. Please review.


	4. Darth Sadayas

**CHAPTER 4**

**Darth Sadayas**

A republic shuttle was on its way to Dathomir. It arrived in about a half hour and picked up the four Jedi.

**-ZIGOOLA-SITH TEMPLE RUINS-**

Asajj Ventress had taken Ahsoka as her apprentice and was teaching her the ways of the dark side. Ahsoka was now known as Darth Sadayas. Her eyes had turned yellow and burned with hate (they didn't literally burn). Her force signature had been changed. She was now a Sith. She was a different person. Her clothes were the same style as before except black and her purple sash was now red. She had also removed her silka bead padawan braid.

Her lightsabers were now red as every Sith's was. ''What is my assignment, master?'' Darth Sadayas asked. ''The republic is bringing some Jedi here. I want you to kill them as soon as they arrive.'' Ventress answered. ''It will be done, my master.'' Sadayas said.

Sadayas exited the room and hid behind a tree to wait for the Jedi to arrive. A republic gunship landed about 40 feet away from her. The Jedi that exited were ones Sadayas had once cared for, but now all she wanted was for them to be dead.

The Jedi were Anakin Skywalker and Barriss Offee. 'Should I blow my cover and attack them right here? Or should I lure them to my master? She said to kill them, so I guess I'll attack them here and know' is what Sadayas was thinking.

She jumped out from behind the tree with her lightsabers ignited. Barriss and Anakin ignited theirs and blocked her every move. Soon Ahsoka's shoto lightsaber flew from her hands into a bush. She only had her main one. She hadn't fought a duel with just one lightsaber in a long time she had always used her shoto, except that one time on Mortis.

Ahsoka jumped back, kicking Anakin's face in the process. ''OW!'' Anakin screamed. ''Oh, toughen up, Skywalker! At least she didn't kill you!'' Barriss said. Ahsoka grabbed her shoto from the bush. She ignited it. ''Ahsoka… listen to me! This isn't you!'' Anakin said. ''You're saying that now? Of course this is me. The dark side is my ally. And it's more powerful than the side of the force you use.'' Ahsoka replied.

Ahsoka jumped at them again, this time Anakin's lightsaber fell from his hands. Anakin dived after it, leaving Barriss to fight the new Sith lord alone. ''Skywalker! Get back here!'' Barriss shouted. ''I won't be much use without this now would I?'' Anakin asked as he picked up his lightsaber. ''Shut up and help me!'' Barriss said.

Anakin dived at Ahsoka with his weapon ignited. His saber met with her shoto. Ahsoka force pushed the two Jedi into what was left of a wall. Ahsoka ran into the Sith Temple. Barriss and Anakin got up. Anakin contacted Aayla. ''Master Secura, are you ready lead your attack?'' He asked. ''Yes, Skywalker,'' Aayla answered.

''Good, start when I give the word.'' Anakin replied. He turned his comlink off and he entered the temple with Barriss close behind. They stopped dead in their tracks when they heard two lightsabers igniting. They ignited theirs and prepared to have their sabers met with Ahsoka's. Suddenly a shape that looked like a human body or humanoid in this case, jumped at them. But it wasn't Ahsoka. It was indeed the dark acolyte herself, Asajj Ventress.

''Great… first Ahsoka, and now Ventress.'' Anakin muttered. ''You don't seem to be as concerned about Ahsoka as I thought you'd be.'' Barriss pointed out. ''There is no Ahsoka anymore… your former apprentice is now mine and is known as Darth Sadayas.'' Ventress said with an evil grin on her face.

Another body shape jumped out behind Barriss and Anakin. Anakin turned around to find it was Ahsoka. His saber hit hers and he applied as much pressure onto the blade as he could. Ahsoka's head was almost touching the ground since her former master kept pushing her down.

Barriss wielded her lightsaber like a pro and seemed to have the upper hand against Ventress. Ventress surprisingly knocked Barriss' weapon from her hands. Barriss jumped over Ventress and caught her lightsaber. She landed behind the bald sith witch and performed a stabbing motion, but Ventress dodged.

Ahsoka seemed to have the advantage in her battle against Anakin. She had him pinned down and was about to behead him but Barriss grabbed Ahsoka with the force and threw her at Ventress. The two sith toppled over each other, giving Barriss and Anakin the chance to get away.

''We need to turn Ahsoka back to the light.'' Anakin said first thing when they were alone. ''Do you want her to end up in a coma like Depa Billaba did? Her force signature has been changed, there's no going back now.'' Barriss replied. ''We need to get out of here and tell master to begin her attack.''

''Fine.'' Anakin said. He and Barriss exited the temple and ran about 40 meters away. Anakin contacted Aayla and told her to begin her attack. Aayla left the republic fleet in her starfighter with 4 clones in y-wing bombers following her.

They flew over the sith temple and the clones shot at it. Ahsoka and Ventress were most likely dead. No one could have lived through that. Aayla and the y-wings went back to the fleet and Kit Fisto came down on a gunship to pick Barriss and Anakin up.

The Jedi jumped onto the gunship, tears going down wimpy Anakin's face. Nah… just kidding. He did _feel_ crying though. That's when Barriss told him to toughen up again. Now he was just annoyed.

Please review. I thought that was a good place to end chapter 4. This is my first story so the chapters aren't as long as they could have been.


	5. It's Not Over Yet

**CHAPTER 5**

**It's Not Over Yet**

Barriss, Kit, and Anakin exited the gunship and met up with Aayla in the republic fleet. Ahsoka and Ventress were dead. 2 sith down. 1 to go and 1 to find. 'Dooku and Sidious will join Ventress and Ahsoka.' Anakin thought. They returned to Coruscant later that day. The fleet dropped the 4 Jedi off at the Jedi Temple. They were to report to the Jedi Council. Kit was suspended from the Council for a week, due to the fact that he had gone to Felucia _and _Zigoola without permission. He wasn't even allowed into the council room for that matter.

''I see you found Master Secura and Knight Offee.'' Mace said. ''Yes.'' Anakin replied. ''What of padawan Tano?'' Shaak Ti had spoken for the first time since the last meeting. ''Ahsoka is no longer my student. She gave into the dark side. She and Ventress were killed in the Sith Temple.'' Anakin answered.

''Hard to believe that is.'' Yoda said. ''What do you mean it's hard to believe?'' Barriss asked. ''Ahsoka and Ventress were in the Temple when Master Secura led her attack!''

''Still sense them, I can.'' Yoda replied. ''As can I.'' Plo Koon agreed. Apparently the _whole _council could still sense that they were alive. ''Deceived, you were.'' Yoda said. ''An old trick it is.''

''Master Secura, you should know this, Master Tholme and Master Anya Ku'ro used it on Deveron when you were dueling Aurra Sing. Mace pointed out. ''When you use it, it makes your enemies think you're dead. Well it only makes force sensitives think you are dead.'' Adi Gallia stated.

''Um… How am I supposed to know for sure if they're dead or not when they're using a mind trick that makes me think they're dead?'' Aayla asked. ''Good point.'' Mace said.

''Return to Zigoola you will.'' Yoda said. ''Yes, master Yoda.'' Anakin said. ''Dismissed you are.'' Yoda replied. Barriss, Aayla, and Anakin bowed and left the room. Anakin stormed off going who knows where. Barriss was reunited with her former master and Aayla found Kit playing with the younglings since he had nothing else to do.

Obi-Wan found Anakin storming through the hallways knocking numerous padawans and knights over. ''Anakin calm down!'' Obi-Wan shouted. ''Calm down? You want me to calm down? My padawan has turned to the dark side, and you want me to calm down?'' Anakin shouted. All the Jedi standing nearby that Anakin hadn't knocked over began to stare.

''Anakin. Remember what I told you.'' Obi-Wan said. ''You've told me a lot of things master, How am I gonna remember every single thing you told me?''Anakin asked. ''Well… You know I lost my train of thought so let's just…'' Obi-Wan didn't finish his sentence. Adi Gallia walked up to the two men.

''Ahsoka and Ventress have been spotted on Saleucami.'' She said. ''The council has decided to send you two, Barriss, and myself.''

''How the heck did they get to Saleucami?'' Anakin asked. ''We haven't figured that out yet.'' Adi replied. ''We leave tomorrow morning.''

**-THE NEXT DAY-**

Master Gallia, Barriss, and Obi-Wan waited and waited for about a half hour until Anakin finally arrived. ''What took you so long?'' Adi asked. ''That's Anakin for you.'' Obi-Wan answered. Adi glared at Anakin and then started the ship. ''Whoa, whoa, whoa. What makes you think you're driving master Gallia?'' Anakin asked. ''I don't exactly trust you Skywalker, especially since last time you drove and I was with you, we landed upside down.'' Adi answered. ''And besides, I'm an expert pilot, I've test ran the new Jedi starfighters. I think I'm more qualified to drive.''

''Okay, break it up you two.'' Barriss and Obi-Wan said at the same time. They landed at the republic base on Saleucami. ''Generals, you were supposed to be here a half hour ago.'' Clone Commander Neyo said. ''We would have, but unfortunately Skywalker was late.'' Adi replied.

Commander Neyo led the Jedi into the base. ''Where was Ventress and Ahsoka last spotted?'' Barriss asked. ''5 miles to the south.'' Neyo replied. ''So who's going to go?'' Anakin asked. ''All four of us, Anakin.'' Obi-Wan answered. ''Okay.'' Anakin said. He ran out of the base. ''Skywalker seems pretty enthusiastic about the mission.'' Adi said.

Adi, Barriss, and Obi-Wan followed Anakin, and then they went on their 5 mile hike. When they found where Ventress and Ahsoka had camped the hid behind a few bushes and waited for the right time to attack.

By the time they decided to attack three hours had gone by, all thanks to Anakin. ''Every time they suggested to attack Anakin would say to wait. Pretty soon Barriss got really ticked off and attacked him. Adi and Obi-Wan had to keep her away from Anakin otherwise she'd attack him again.

Pretty soon Obi-Wan and Adi got really ticked off at Anakin but they didn't attack him like Barriss had. They just decided to attack without Anakin. Ahsoka and Ventress had been sleeping and they woke up to three blue blades pointed at them. ''Oh crap.'' Ahsoka said. She grabbed for her lightsabers but they weren't there. They were in Barriss' left hand. Adi had a hold of Ventress' lightsabers.

Adi and Ahsoka had two things in common. 1: They were both girls. And 2: they both used the Shien lightsaber style.

I hope you like this chapter please review. And if you don't believe me on the shien thing look up Adi Gallia on


	6. The Fear of Loss

**CHAPTER 6**

**The Fear of Loss**

'So you caught me. Well I know a secret about you Skywalker. A secret you only share with one other person. Senator Amidala isn't it?' Ventress communicated with Anakin through the force. ''Aughh! Get out of my head!'' Anakin shouted. 'Help me get away… and I will spare Amidala's life.' Ventress said through the force.

Some sort of trance came over Anakin and he jumped out from the bush with his lightsaber ignited. He meant to attack Ventress but Adi was in the way. Anakin's blade met with Adi's. ''What the heck Anakin?'' Barriss asked. Anakin was doing the same move he had done on Ahsoka back on Zigoola. Putting as much pressure as he could.

Adi had dropped Ventress' lightsabers and Ventress had grabbed them. Barriss had seen that so she used the force and threw Anakin at Ventress. Anakin had dropped his lightsaber. He landed on Ventress with a thud. ''Get off me!'' Ventress shouted.

Ventress lifted Anakin off her and threw him back at Barriss. ''OH CRAP!'' Barriss shouted just before Anakin landed on her. ''Geez people! I'm not a rag doll!'' A very ticked off Anakin shouted. Ventress ran off and had left Ahsoka behind.

The Jedi took Ahsoka back to the Republic base for questioning. Anakin went to a bacta tank. He was sore from being thrown around like a football. Adi and Obi-Wan were seeing if they could find Ventress. And Barriss was practicing her healing techniques.

The Jedi council contacted Obi-Wan and Adi. There was supposed to be a meeting for something about Count Dooku and Greivous planning an attack on the Jedi Temple. When the meeting was over Adi told Barriss and Obi-Wan told Anakin about the attack.

''Yoda said that their ship is stationed somewhere around Saleucami. We are to see what we can do to destroy the ship and the leaders of the droid army along with it.'' Is what Adi had told Barriss. Adi , Anakin, and Obi-Wan got into their starfighters while Barriss stayed at the base.

-Sorry that this chapter is so short. Please review.


	7. The Attack

**CHAPTER 7**

**The Attack**

Adi, Obi-Wan, and Anakin piloted their starfighters through the atmosphere and came up to a huge separatist ship called the _Secaa. _It was even bigger than the _Malevolence. _''How are we going to destroy something that big with these tiny starfighters?'' Adi asked. ''So the '_more qualified'_ pilot doesn't know what to do?'' Anakin asked mockingly. ''Oh shut up Skywalker.'' Adi replied.

''I guess we board it and blow it up from the inside.'' Obi-Wan suggested. ''That could work.'' Anakin said. ''And if we don't come out alive?'' Adi asked. ''Two empty seats on the Jedi Council. Well three at the moment until the end of the week. Master Fisto is still suspended.'' Obi-Wan answered.

''Where do we go in?'' Adi asked. ''I think I see an opening over there.'' Anakin said as he flew towards a ray shielded hangar door. ''How is that an opening?'' Adi asked. ''See those red things over there?'' Obi-Wan asked. ''Yes.'' Adi answered. ''Shoot them and the ray shield turns off.'' Obi-Wan said.

Adi and Obi-Wan flew over to the hangar door. Anakin had already blasted the ray shield projectors and was slicing up battle droids. Adi's starfighter slid across the floor. It hit a few droids and had destroyed them. Adi jumped out and destroyed a droid. (Similar to what Obi-Wan did when he landed in the hangar at the beginning of episode 3.) Obi-Wan's starfighter slid across the floor also. He climbed out and started destroying the droids.

When all the droids were destroyed they had trouble finding the bridge since it was such a big ship. They eventually found it and guess who was there? That's right the big cyborg himself. Anakin was trying to find the reactor room so he could plant the explosives and blow the ship inside out. So only Adi and Obi-Wan were on the bridge. ''General Greivous.'' Obi-Wan said as he and Adi stood back to back and stood their ground.

''General Kenobi. It's been a while.'' Greivous said. Greivous slipped off his cape and ignited one lightsaber at a time. Adi and Obi-Wan's lightsabers met with the Kaleesh cyborg's. ''Should we stop them?'' a battle droid asked. ''Sure. If you want to lose your head!'' another one answered.

''Adi! Find Anakin!'' Obi-Wan shouted. Adi nodded and managed to escape the lightsaber lock. She ran out of the room. ''Droids! After her!'' Greivous shouted. The droids obeyed and followed Adi only to be sliced up into a million pieces (just an exaggeration)

Anakin contacted Adi on his comlink. ''Master Gallia! I set the detonators!'' Anakin said. ''How long do we have before they go off?'' Adi asked. ''about a half hour.'' Anakin answered. Obi-Wan managed to get away from Greivous and was hiding in a ventilation shaft when Adi told him the news. ''We have a half hour to get out. Well actually more like 25 minutes.'' Adi said. ''Where are you?'' Obi-Wan asked.

''The hangar, Anakin is with me.'' Adi answered. ''Okay, leave without me! I'll catch up.'' Obi-Wan commanded. ''Are you sure?'' Adi asked. ''Yes'' Obi-Wan said. Adi and Anakin left in their starfighters and landed on Saluecami's surface. ''Obi-Wan got out just in time. But so did Greivous…

Sorry about the chapter being short again. Please Review.


	8. Return to Coruscant

**CHAPTER 8 **

**Return to Coruscant**

Adi, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Barriss along with Darth Sadayas (Ahsoka). Kit's suspension from the council had ended. Ahsoka had been taken to the detention center for even _more_ interrogation . Everything seemed right with the galaxy. When Anakin returned to his and Padme's home she was so happy he was alive. He was even more relieved that Padme was okay. He still remembered what Ventress had said through the force.

Stass Allie had taken Barriss under her wing and taught her how to improve her healing techniques. Aayla and Kit made out (just kidding). Adi and Obi-Wan went back to doing what they usually did. But still Master Windu and master Yoda were concerned for the Jedi Order.


	9. Bounty Hunter Pursuit

**CHAPTER 1**

**Bounty Hunter Pursuit**

**-CORUSCANT-**

Padme Amidala was asleep in her bedroom on Coruscant. Her husband, Anakin Skywalker, was on a mission to Mygeeto. She missed him a lot. He was on missions a lot. So she doesn't get to see him often. His padawan had turned to the dark side recently. So Anakin was a bit on edge.

But what happened that night had really disturbed her more than Anakin being gone all the time. A bounty hunter had tried to kill her. This was common, but this is the closest encounter to dying she had ever had. Except that one time with Aurra Sing.

She lay there, thinking about how she had almost died, like three hours ago. The bounty hunter's identity was unknown, and had gotten away. She still had a death threat hanging over her head. If Anakin had been there, that bounty hunter could have lost his or her head.

**-MYGEETO-**

''General Skywalker!'' Captain Rex called. They were lost in a blizzard. Anakin ignited his lightsaber so that Rex could know where he was. Rex ran over to the Jedi. ''We have bad news for you sir.'' Rex said. Rex and Anakin found their way to the Republic base that Anakin and Ki-Adi-Mundi were stationed at.

Rex turned on a holoprojector showing Padme almost getting shot in the head. Luckily the blast hit her wall instead. That bounty hunter is really bad at aiming. ''Is the senator okay?'' Anakin asked

''Yes, general.'' Rex answered. ''The police don't know for how long though. ''

''What do you mean?'' Anakin asked.

''The bounty hunter got away.'' Rex said.

''Blast!'' Anakin shouted. Anakin didn't usually say that. It was more like something Obi-Wan would say.

**-JEDI COUNCIL CHAMBER-**

Padme had gone to the Jedi Council for help with her death threat. ''Worried you are, Senator Amidala?'' Yoda asked. ''Yes, master Yoda. I know numerous bounty hunters have tried to kill me before but, last night the blast was a little too close to my head for comfort,'' Padme answered. ''I understand that senator, but this is a job for local police, not Jedi.'' Mace Windu said. ''But the Jedi have helped in the past! Why can't you help now?'' Padme asked.

''That was a mistake.'' Mace said. ''I'm sorry senator.''

Padme looked over at Ki-Adi-Mundi. She remembered that Anakin was with the Cerean Jedi. ''Anakin is there with you, correct?'' she asked. ''No, I only just found out now that he left and is heading for Coruscant.'' Ki-Adi replied.

''You mean Skywalker has left without the council's permission?'' Mace asked. Ki-Adi nodded. ''Why I oughta expel that boy right now!'' Mace shouted. ''Calm down master Windu.'' Plo Koon said. Plo Koon was stationed on Cato Neimodia, so like Ki-Adi, he was just a hologram.

Stass Allie had replaced Adi Gallia after her death and took her turn to speak. ''Master Windu, if we expel the chosen one that would cause a major problem.'' Stass pointed out. The whole council started chatting about what the Tholothian Jedi master had said.

**-PADME AND ANAKIN'S APARTMENT-**

Anakin's starfighter landed on the landing pad outside the living room. Anakin hopped out and hugged his wife. She had come back from the meeting with the Jedi Council shortly before. That night the bounty hunter had returned. This time Anakin deflected the blast and it broke the window.

The bounty hunter somehow got away again. ''Crap!'' Anakin shouted. ''Anakin! I'm trying to sleep! And while you're up close the stupid window!'' Padme obviously didn't know that there had been another assassination attempt.


	10. The Light Side Gains the Upper Hand

**CHAPTER 10**

**The Light Side Gains the Upper Hand**

Ahsoka was pacing back and forth through her cell. Something odd had happened to her last night. She felt like she had before becoming Ventress' sith apprentice. She didn't feel hate flowing through her anymore. Her eyes had been blue before but due to them being yellow for a while, they had turned to kind of a greenish color.

She had no idea what happened but she didn't care. Ahsoka watched a guard walk by. ''Hey you! Over there!'' Ahsoka shouted. The guard turned and looked at her. ''Yes you, now get over here.'' Ahsoka said. The guard walked over. ''Would you mind getting Anakin Skywalker to come here please?'' Ahsoka asked.

The guard nodded and came back in about an hour with a young male Jedi following him. The Jedi was Anakin Skywalker. ''Is this the guy you wanted?'' the guard asked. ''Yes, now leave please.'' Ahsoka asked nicely. The guard obeyed and left Anakin and Ahsoka chat in private.

''Skyguy, I don't know what came over me. It was like what happened on Mortis, but worse. Oh yeah, and I didn't die this time.'' Ahsoka said. ''You still have to stay here for a week.'' Anakin said. ''I know, I'm just saying that I recovered on my own!'' Ahsoka said.

''That's good Snips.'' Anakin replied. ''So I have to spend another week in this… dump?'' Ahsoka asked. ''Yes, sorry Snips.'' Anakin answered. Anakin left the detention center.

**-JEDI COUNCIL CHAMBER-**

''Ahsoka has turned back to the light.'' Anakin said. ''Are you sure? Not many people live through going to the dark and coming back to light.'' Mace said. He was suddenly reminded of what had happened to his former padawan Depa Billaba. She had gone to the dark side while on Haruun Kal. Depa was brought back to the light but now she lay in a coma.

''If you claim that Ahsoka has lived through a force signature change, I believe you.'' Mace said. The rest of the council gave Mace a surprised expression. They thought that Mace wouldn't have believed Anakin, he usually loses his temper with the chosen one.

**Sorry about the shortness. Please review. And on the previous chapter, the one is supposed to be a nine. It was originally supposed to be the first chapter to a different story.**


	11. Friends Are Reunited

**CHAPTER 11**

**Friends Are Reunited.**

A week had passed since Ahsoka had her chat with Anakin. She was released from the detention block. She was Anakin's padawan again, but she didn't wear her silka bead padawan braid anymore because it was somewhere on Zigoola and she didn't care to look for it.

Her friendship with Barriss Offee had been restored. Senator Riyo Chuchi hadn't even known about the dark side thing. Plo Koon and Ahsoka's friendship had also been restored. But the most important relationship hadn't yet. Her master still didn't seem to trust her.

Everyone had noticed that. Padme still had a death threat hanging over her head, but Ahsoka when went with Padme to Naboo. Ahsoka had caught the bounty hunter known as Cato Parasitti, again. Padme and Ahsoka landed at the senators apartment and saw Anakin sitting on the couch.

''Master? What are you doing here? ''Ahsoka asked. 'Oh crud, what if Ahsoka finds out?' Anakin thought.

''I was waiting for you ,Ahsoka.'' Anakin lied. ''So you just broke into Padme's house!'' Ahsoka asked. ''I didn't really break in because anyone can walk in here. See? Big, huge doorway over there!'' Anakin replied. ''There must have been a reason you're here.'' Ahsoka said. ''And it's not to wait for me.''

''Padme… Help me out here.'' Anakin said nervously. ''What the heck is going on master? Tell the truth!'' Ahsoka commanded. Before Anakin could say anything Padme said, ''We're married.''

The look on Ahsoka's face went from angry to completely stunned. Then she fainted.

Ahsoka finds out Anakin and Padme are married. What will happen next?


	12. Ahsoka Earns A Present

**CHAPTER 12**

**Ahsoka Earns A Present**

Ahsoka woke up on Anakin and Padme's couch. The surprise Ahsoka had gotten before had made her knocked out for 2 hours. Her master, the one she looked up to, had broken the Jedi code. Jedi have married before. For example the thing with Nomi Sunrider. Ki-Adi-Mundi was married. But that was just for his species' sake. 'I highly doubt Skyguy got married for the sake of the human species. I mean humans are the most common species in the galaxy.'

Ahsoka was angry at her master. She also knew he was the chosen one, she didn't want the chosen one to get expelled from the Jedi Order. That would cause problems. Anakin came into the room with Padme following. They sat on the couch across from Ahsoka.

''Ahsoka, if you promise not to tell anyone about this, I will grant you permission to try the trials.'' Anakin said. Ahsoka was stunned. She had been waiting for this day for as long as she could remember. ''You are ready.'' Anakin said.

'What is more important? Getting Anakin expelled to teach him a lesson or knighthood?' Ahsoka asked herself. ''I promise I won't tell.'' Ahsoka said.

**-THE NEXT DAY-**

Ahsoka passed the trials and was now a knight, like Barriss and Anakin. She loved that day. The only day she'd love more is when she became a master. Little did she know, that day would never come…


	13. The Tragic Losses of War

**CHAPTER 13**

**The Tragic Losses of War**

Jedi Knights Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee, and Anakin Skywalker are sent on a mission to Boz Pity.

The gunship the three Jedi were on landed on Boz Pity's surface. ''General Skywalker, the separatist army has been spotted 3 miles that way.'' Captain Rex said as he pointed to the west. ''Good work, Rex.'' Anakin replied. Ahsoka and Barriss made their way to the droids. Anakin stayed behind at the base.

They arrived right when General Greivous knocked the head off a battle droid. Ventress was standing behind him. ''Hello General Grumpy.'' Ahsoka mocked. ''Ahsoka! You'll make him mad!'' Barriss scolded.

The Jedi ignited their lightsabers and so did Greivous. ''You must realize you are doomed, Jedi scum!'' Greivous said. Ahsoka ran at the droid general. He quickly stabbed her. Ahsoka fell to the ground and gasped for air though she had no hope, unless Barriss got rid of the general in less than a minute and healed her.

''Ahsokaaaa!'' Barriss shouted. Barriss' lightsaber met with Greivous'. Barriss noticed that he was putting one of his lightsabers to close to her for comfort. She force pushed him back and then grabbed Ahsoka's main lightsaber with the force.

Barriss had never wielded two lightsabers but since she was a pro at wielding one, she was a pro at wielding two. Barriss was too late to save Ahsoka. Her fellow Jedi had died. Barriss managed to cut two of Greivous' hands off on his left side. She force pushed him back and quickly fled the scene.

Before she left she used the force to grab Ahsoka's cold body. She blamed herself for Ahsoka's death. She returned to the base with Ahsoka's body. ''What happened?''Anakin shouted. ''She died… honorably.'' Barriss said as she set Ahsoka down on the ground.

''I couldn't save her…'' Barriss said as tears welled up in her eyes. ''General Greivous stabbed her, I could have healed her… but Greivous had me occupied. ''Anakin was _already _crying. ''Don't blame yourself.'' Anakin said. ''That monster will come to an end!''


	14. The Funeral

**CHAPTER 14**

**The Funeral**

Ahsoka was to be cremated on Naboo. Anakin had everything planned. He was sad but knew that if he had died, Ahsoka would have had everything perfect, just as he did. Barriss would never look at herself the same way as before. She had blamed herself for her friend's death. She felt guilty even though it had been Ahsoka's fault that she had died.

Many hooded Jedi along with Riyo Chuchi and Padme Amidala gathered around the area Ahsoka was to be cremated at. No one could tell who was sadder, Plo Koon, Barriss, or Anakin. A lady in a dark robe walked in and set fire to Ahsoka's body.

''I Failed you master…'' Anakin heard of voice say. ''I made a foolish mistake. Don't inflict revenge on Greivous.'' Said the voice. Anakin looked in front of him and standing a few meters away was the ghost of Ahsoka Tano.

Anakin had a confused expression on his face. The only time he had seen a ghost before was on Mortis when he saw his mother. Only it wasn't her. It was something dark.

Anakin looked at Ahsoka's burning body and looked back at where the ghost had once been. But now the ghost was gone. Anakin felt the anger rush through him as he remembered the man that had murdered his former padawan. But revenge wasn't the Jedi way. Anakin had taken a step towards the dark…


	15. Haunted

**CHAPTER 15**

**Haunted **

Barriss was taking Ahsoka's death hard. One, because of Ahsoka was her best friend. And two because she felt guilty for not saving Ahsoka. She couldn't sleep that night because she'd never see Ahsoka again. When she finally fell asleep she was rudely awakened.

''What? I'm trying to sleep!'' Barriss shouted. ''Barriss Offee! I think this matter is more important than sleep!'' and angry Luminara shouted at her former padawan. ''Master!'' Barriss shouted and immediately stood up. ''We have news.'' Luminara informed her.

Luminara led the way to the control room. She turned on the holoprojector and a security tape showed a Togruta wielding two lightsabers and slaughtering clones. ''We believe the figure is Ahsoka Tano.'' Luminara said. ''But that's impossible! I witnessed General Greivous murder her, and I watched her cremation.'' Barriss said.

''I know.'' Luminara said. Barriss was so confused. Luminara had just said the figure was Ahsoka but then said she knew that Ahsoka was dead. ''I know you're confused. We believe that wasn't the real Ahsoka Greivous killed.'' Luminara said. ''We think Ahsoka was cloned and the clone is the dead one.''

''So Ahsoka never came back to the light side? That was just the clone?'' Barriss asked. ''Exactly.'' Luminara answered. ''Ahsoka is still a sith.''

Barriss went back to her quarters and yet again she couldn't sleep. Barriss finally got to sleep around 2:00 a.m.

**-BARRISS' DREAM-**

''Barriss, Baaarrrriiisss, Barriss! Barriss! Barriss!'' a voice shouted. Barriss sat up in a hospital bed. Ahsoka was in a hospital bed a few meters away. ''Glad you're awake. You've been out ever since I cut up that brain worm that was coming out of your mouth.'' Ahsoka said. She was in a flashback. She couldn't move. The only time she could move was when the past her did.

She was reliving the events that happened after the brain worm incident. Anakin Skywalker walked in the room followed by Luminara. ''We are returning to the temple.'' Luminara informed the two padawans.

Barriss was suddenly brought to a future vision. Someone was standing by her bed with an turned off lightsaber pointed at her throat. ''You will die!'' shouted the figure holding the lightsaber at her throat. It had been a stormy night. When the lightning flashed the figure disappeared.

**-REALITY-**

Barriss woke up taking fast and panicky breaths. What had she just seen? Was that nightmare going to come true? Or was it just a plain old nightmare?


	16. Addressing Master Yoda

**CHAPTER 16**

**Addressing Master Yoda**

Barriss' nightmare that night was nowhere near as alarming as other's had been in the past. There were some Jedi whose visions led them to the dark side. But Barriss swore she wouldn't let her nightmare turn her to the dark side.

Later that day Barriss went to talk to Yoda about the nightmare. ''Master Yoda, I need to talk to you.'' Barriss said as she sat down on one of the chair things. ''What about?'' Yoda asked. ''I had a nightmare last night.'' Barriss answered. ''About what, was it?'' Yoda asked. ''Fear… Death.'' Barriss answered. ''The death of yourself? Or someone you know?'' Yoda asked.

''Myself.'' Barriss answered. ''I woke up before I died though.''

''Describe your nightmare.'' Yoda commanded. ''I was in the past, with Ahsoka after the brain worm incident. But then I was brought into the future, or possible future. There was a person holding a unignited lightsaber to my throat, then the figure shouted ''You will die.'' Then the lightning flashed and the figure disappeared and I woke up.'' Barriss said.

''Dangerous visions these are.'' Yoda said. ''I will not let my vision drive me to the dark side.'' Barriss declared. ''Careful, you must be.'' Yoda said. ''Fear is the path to the dark side.''

Barriss rose her head and her eyes looked… uhh… not the dark blue they usually did. They had a more yellowish tint to them. She had taken her first step to the dark…

**Sorry that the chapter was short. Review, please. **


	17. The Duels

**CHAPTER 17**

**The Duels**

Barriss and Anakin were sent to Felucia to investigate strange occurrences that made a lot of fungus die. The Jedi shuttle landed at the republic base. ''General Skywalker, General Offee. Nice to see you back.'' A clone greeted.

''Have you any idea what is causing some of the fungus to die?'' Barriss asked. ''Nope.'' The clone answered. ''See what you can find out.'' Barriss said. ''Rodger rodger.'' The clone said. ''Wait,'' Barriss said. Then she sliced the clones head off with her lightsaber. It was a droid.

The other clones started firing at them. Apparently they were droids in disguise too. Soon the two Jedi destroyed all the droids.'' The separatists must have killed all the troopers.'' Barriss said. ''Stating the obvious Barriss.'' Anakin said.

Barriss and Anakin stood back to back and held their ground as Ventress jumped out from behind a bush a few meters in front of Anakin. Ahsoka jumped out from behind a bush a few meters in front of Barriss.

''Oh crud.'' Barriss said. ''So the sith decided to finally show their ugly faces.'' Anakin said. Suddenly Ahsoka ignited a duel ended lightsaber. ''and their duel bladed lightsabers.'' Barriss added to Anakin's earlier comment.

''Ventress has trained me in more advanced lightsaber combat.'' Ahsoka said. Ventress ignited her lightsabers. ''Barriss, you get Ahsoka, I don't want to hurt her.'' Anakin said. ''Neither do I!'' Barriss shot back. Anakin gave Barriss a do-it-or-I'll-hurt-you look. ''Fine, I'll do it.'' Barriss said.

Then the duels began. Barriss led Ahsoka off to the east while Anakin and Ventress stayed where they were. Barriss seemed to have an easier time than Ahsoka because she didn't have to worry about cutting her own head off.

Barriss back flipped and kicked Ahsoka in the face. Then she cut Ahsoka's lightsaber in half. Only one end of the lightsaber worked. Barriss realized that what she had just done was stupid. ''Oh crap! How could I have been so stupid?'' Barriss asked herself. Barriss fought fiercer than she had before because now Ahsoka had an easier time.

Meanwhile Ventress had made several attempts to behead Anakin but each was a fail. ''Get your head over here so I can cut it off!'' Ventress demanded. ''Oh come on, do you seriously think I'm that stupid?'' Anakin asked.

Ventress force pushed Anakin into a tree. ''Ugh! This duel is messing up my hair!'' Anakin complained. ''See? You _are _stupid, you care more about your hair than staying alive!'' Ventress said right before she attacked him. ''And how do you even _know _anything about hair?'' Anakin asked. ''HOW DARE YOU QUESTION MY AUTHORITY!'' Ventress screamed.

''Ha ha!'' Anakin laughed. ''OH SHUT UP! SHUUUUT UUUUP!'' Ventress was really mad now . ''Ha ha you have no hair!'' Anakin mocked. Ventress was so mad that she connected her lightsabers so she would have a free hand and punched Anakin.''Oh how I wish… to be in… tha-'' Anakin sang 'When the Saints Go Marching In' before he fell asleep.


	18. Caught

**CHAPTER 18**

**Caught**

Barriss' attacks were getting more difficult to block. Ahsoka did her best. '_How could she fight this long_ _and not be tired?_' Ahsoka asked herself. They had been fighting for a few hours now and Ahsoka was exhausted.

Barriss back flipped and kicked Ahsoka's lightsaber from her hand. Barriss caught the red blade and darted towards her opponent. Ahsoka had nothing to defend herself with except the force. She jumped out of the way of Barriss' lightsaber barely managing to not meet her fate with her own lightsaber.

Barriss was very talented with wielding Jar'Kai, the style of wielding two lightsabers. '' Too scared to kill me?'' Ahsoka provoked. ''Come on, strike me down. ''

Barriss couldn't do it. She couldn't kill the person that was once her friend, even if she were a sith. Barriss turned the two lightsabers off. ''So the famous Barriss Offee can't kill someone who brings danger to the galaxy?'' Ahsoka asked provokingly. ''Face it. By not killing me… you've failed.''

''I am not a killer.'' Barriss said. ''Oh really? Well… think of all the good killing me will do, but since you'll let me go, you've failed the Jedi.'' Ahsoka provoked. Barriss ignored Ahsoka's comments. She knelt on the ground and closed her eyes. _There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the force. _Barriss repeated the Jedi Code in her mind. ''There is no emotion,'' She said aloud. ''There is peace.''

Barriss opened her eyes and stood up. Ahsoka was confused. Suddenly Ahsoka was lifted off the ground. Barriss was lifting Ahsoka higher and higher with the force. Then ,abruptly, Ahsoka was pushed to the ground really hard. ''There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.'' Barriss recited the second line of the Jedi Code as she slammed Ahsoka against a tree with the force. Finally Ahsoka realized Barriss was reciting the Jedi Code.

''There is no passion, there is serenity.'' Barriss said. ''There is no chaos, there is harmony.''

Barriss picked some rocks up with the force and threw them at Ahsoka. She dodged all except one, which hit her in the arm, hard. Ahsoka screamed in pain, since it was a sharp rock that had hit her.

''There is no death, there is the force.'' Barriss finished as she force pushed Ahsoka into a tall Felucian fungus. ''Alright… you win.'' Ahsoka said as she held her bleeding arm. Then a thought popped inside Ahsoka's head. She suddenly blasted Barriss with force lightning. The Jedi Knight screamed. When Ahsoka stopped, Barriss fell to the ground taking quick shaky breaths.

''Now, you die.'' Ahsoka said. But then out of nowhere Anakin came riding over the brush on a speeder. He jumped off of it and the speeder slid right into Ahsoka. ''OW!'' Ahsoka said as she climbed out from under the speeder. Then through the brush came a squad of clone troopers and Jedi Master Plo Koon. ''When did you get here?'' Anakin asked Plo. ''Does it matter?'' Plo asked. Ahsoka used the force to grab her lightsaber from Barriss' hand and fled the scene. Anakin ran after his former padawan while Plo took Barriss back to the republic base.

Ahsoka tripped over a branch. _Anakin is gaining! Come on Ahsoka get up! _Ahsoka thought. Ahsoka got up slowly and was blasted with a stun blast. _I get caught too often. _Ahsoka thought.


	19. Interrogation, Jedi Style

**CHAPTER 19**

**Interrogation, Jedi Style**

The stun blast Ahsoka had been shot with wore off and she was brought into the interrogation room. She sat in the chair that was behind the desk in the room. She waited a few minutes when _finally,_ Plo Koon, Anakin Skywalker, and Barriss Offee, who had a few burn marks from being electrocuted, walked into the room.

They held out their hands and closed their eyes, well Anakin and Barriss did. ''That trick only works on the weak minded.'' Ahsoka said. ''You will answer our questions.'' Barriss' voice sounded really ghost like. Soon Plo and Anakin joined in. ''You will answer our questions.'' They repeated. ''Get out of my head!'' Ahsoka screamed. They kept repeating that for a few minutes. The three Jedi stopped tampering with Ahsoka's brain a few minutes later. ''What do wish to… ask?'' Ahsoka asked.

''What has Ventress done to you?'' Anakin asked as he and Barriss opened their eyes. ''I don't know what you're talking about!'' Ahsoka said. ''Yes… you do, Ahsoka.'' Barriss said. Ahsoka sighed and pulled off her right glove. There was a big gash on her wrist that looked like a laser bolt. ''What the heck...'' Anakin trailed off.

''Mortis toxin.'' Plo said. ''How do you know that?'' Anakin asked. ''It's obvious, Skywalker.'' Plo said. ''It has the same affect that the bite Ahsoka received on Mortis that you described to me.''

''Um… so we have to kill her and bring her back to life?'' Anakin asked. Plo face palmed. ''No you idiot!'' Plo said.

''Then _what_ do we do, _Einstein?''_ Anakin asked. ''Who the heck is Einstein?'' Plo asked. ''Never mind.'' Anakin said. ''We'll have to find a cure.'' Barriss said. ''You do realize I'm right here?'' Ahsoka asked. ''But what about-" Anakin was cut off by Plo. ''No, your solution is idiotic.'' Plo said.

''HEY!'' Anakin was insulted. ''Come on idiot.'' Barriss said. ''HEY!''Anakin was even more insulted.

The three of them left the room. ''Hey what about me?'' Ahsoka asked.


	20. A Cure

**CHAPTER 20**

**A Cure**

''What?'' Barriss and Plo asked. ''the only solution is to kill her and bring her back to life? Now who are the idiots?'' Anakin was very pleased that his solution was correct.

''You idiot.'' Barriss muttered under her breath. ''Well, doctor, how do you plan on bringing her back after she's dead?'' Plo asked. ''I am not sure of that just yet.'' The doctor droid said. Barriss turned around to see Anakin dancing around like an idiot (Oh wait, he is one) and saying ''Ha ha I was right you were wrong!''

''Oh shut up Anakin.'' Barriss sounded really annoyed. ''Well we don't have forever.'' Plo told the droid. ''I have scientists working a way as we speak, so just be patient!'' the droid shouted at Plo. ''Okay, geez.'' Plo muttered under his breath.

Plo looked behind him to find Barriss trying to stop Anakin's little… performance. ''Anakin! You idiot!'' Barriss shouted. ''Hey, last time you called me that you ended up being wrong so there!'' Anakin shouted back.

''You're brain dead. Better?'' Barriss asked. ''NO! Why doesn't anyone respect the chosen one around here?'' Anakin asked. ''We would if you weren't so stupid!'' Barriss said. ''HEY! I'm not stupid!'' Anakin was very offended.

''It's true! Even ask Master Yoda!'' Barriss shot back. ''Master Yoda thinks I'm stupid?'' Anakin said in a very wimpy tone. Barriss nodded and Anakin started to cry. ''Stop crying Skywalker.'' Plo said. ''The scientists have found a way to bring her back after she dies.''

''Already?'' Barriss and Anakin asked at the same time. ''That's what I said is it not?'' Plo said. Anakin wiped his tears away. He hadn't been crying very long but his eyes looked blood shot anyway. ''Is something wrong with your blood vessels?'' Barriss asked.

''I don't know, maybe you should look inside my head with your x-ray vision and check.'' Anakin said sarcastically. ''Ha ha so funny I forgot to laugh.'' Barriss shot back.

''SHUT UP YOUTWO! YOU SOUND LIKE SIX-YEAR-OLD YOUNGLINGS FIGHTING OVER A PIECE OF CHOCOLATE!'' Plo was obviously irritated. ''Sorry Master Plo.'' Barriss and Anakin apologized.

_What is chocolate? _Anakin thought. Barriss grinned. ''Skyguy.'' She said. ''Hey! That's only okay when Ahsoka calls me that!'' Anakin shouted. ''Coffee!'' he said abruptly. ''Coffee? You've gotta be kidding me. That's all you could come up with? Putting a C in front of my last name?'' Barriss said. ''Pay back for calling me Skyguy!'' Anakin said. ''You're impossible.'' Barriss said.

**I wanted to bring some humor back into the story. Sometimes I think I get too carried away. **


	21. Escape

**CHAPTER 21**

**Escape**

**This is what was happening to Ahsoka during the previous chapter.**

_I'd been left in the interrogation room so at first it looked as if there was no hope of getting out. Then suddenly two red blades cut a hole in the ceiling that chunk of ceiling nearly hit me but I moved just in time. Ventress dropped down from the hole._

''_Well what are you waiting for?'' Ventress asked. I assumed she wanted me to jump through the hole after her, so I did. We moved through the ventilation shafts when we came over a room where two Jedi I recognized as Barriss Offee and Anakin Skywalker. ''It's true! Even ask Master Yoda!'' I heard Barriss say. ''Master Yoda thinks I'm stupid?'' Anakin asked and started crying._

''_Come on!'' Ventress urged. I obeyed and left the very entertaining scene. Soon we exited the ventilation shafts and jumped onto a separatist shuttle. ''You get caught way too often, Lord Sadayas.'' Greivous entered the cockpit from who knows where._

''_I apologize General.'' Ahsoka said._

''_Ventress should have taught you better!'' Greivous shouted._

''_I'm standing right here, general!'' Ventress said._

''_forget this.'' Greivous said as he walked into the very small cargo hold probably to get his attitude adjusted. (kidding)_

''_forgive him.'' Ventress said. ''His attempt of an attack on Serra Keto and Cin Drallig failed, so he's a bit-'' Ventress was cut off by Ahsoka. ''Grouchy?'' Ahsoka asked. ''Exactly.'' Ventress said._

''_Wait, did you say Serra Keto and Cin Drallig?'' Ahsoka asked. ''Yes, why?'' Ventress asked. ''It's just Serra was an old friend.'' Ahsoka lied. She had no idea who the heck Serra Keto was. But she did know who Cin Drallig was. He was the greatest sword master in the order. He would be difficult to beat._

''_I want you to do the job Greivous failed.'' Ventress said as the ship landed. ''Assassinate them. They're in the Abragado system.''_

''_It will be done.'' Ahsoka said as she bowed and left the room. She boarded another shuttle headed for the Abragado system._


	22. Serra Keto is a Good Duelist

**CHAPTER 22**

**Serra Keto Is a Good Duelist**

Ahsoka's shuttle boarded Serra and Cin's Jedi Cruiser.

''Serra, do you sense that?'' Cin asked his padawan. ''If it's danger you sense then yes.'' She answered. ''Go to the hangar. Find the intruder.'' Cin commanded. ''Yes master.'' Serra said as she bowed and left the bridge.

Ahsoka walked slowly down the empty hallways trying to find the bridge. Then she heard two lightsabers being ignited. Serra Keto stood at the end of the hallway, her green blades held at the ready. Ahsoka ignited her newly built duel-ended lightsaber that she sucked at wielding.

''So Ventress' little apprentice has showed her face again.'' Serra provoked (a tactic she uses to win duels)

''And you would be?'' Ahsoka asked. ''Why is it any of your concern?'' Serra asked. Ahsoka thought if the Jedi that stood in front of her was going to be rude, all the more reason to kill her. ''You must be Serra Keto.'' Ahsoka said.

Serra was gone. _Where did she go? _Ahsoka asked herself. Suddenly Serra dropped down behind Ahsoka from the ceiling. Ahsoka turned around just in time to block Serra's attack.

Serra swung her left lightsaber to the right as an attempt to behead her opponent but Ahsoka ducked. Ahsoka force pushed Serra further down the hallway they were fighting in. Serra's lightsabers both met with a different end of Ahsoka's lightsaber.

Ahsoka broke away from the lightsaber lock and ran. Serra followed her. _Master Drallig will be very disappointed with me if I let her get to the bridge. _Serra thought.

Ahsoka reached a dead end and Serra was getting closer. Ahsoka started spinning her lightsaber and making cuts on the floor, ceiling, and walls. Serra stopped running, turned off her lightsabers, and back flipped since the two red blades were getting closer.

Serra stopped flipping when she figured she was far enough away and started studying the spinning blades so she could choose the right time to strike. Serra ignited her weapons and blocked Ahsoka's attack.

Serra and Ahsoka heard a lightsaber being ignited. There behind Ahsoka stood Cin Drallig. Ahsoka was distracted so Serra decided to take her chance and disarm her opponent. She kicked Ahsoka's weapon from her hand.

Ahsoka was defenseless and surrounded. The only two ways out were the halls Serra and Cin were blocking. An idea popped into her head. _Why do ideas always pop into my head at the last minute? _Ahsoka asked herself.

Ahsoka started force choking her opponents. She then threw Serra at Cin and ran. She entered the hangar and boarded her awaiting shuttle. She had failed Ventress and was most likely to pay with her life for it…


	23. Betrayal

**CHAPTER 23**

**Betrayal **

Ahsoka entered the control room of the separatist base on Ryloth, which was where Ventress was. She knew something bad would happen. ''Did you kill them?'' Ventress asked. ''… No…master…'' Ahsoka answered. Ventress' eyes widened. The Rattatacki woman stood up and faced her student, well soon to be former student.

''You have failed me!'' Ventress shouted. Ventress engulfed Ahsoka in force lightning. The Togruta screamed.

Ventress stopped shocking Ahsoka and ignited her lightsabers. Ahsoka stood up and ignited hers. Ventress' attacks differed from Serra Keto's, Barriss Offee's, and everyone else she had dueled.

_Ventress' style was unrefined, amateurish, and sloppy. But then again with this stupid thing mine probably is too._ Ahsoka thought. When she said thing she was referring to her lightsaber.

Ahsoka kicked Ventress and ran. When she reached the end of the hallway there waiting for her was General Greivous. ''Oh crap…'' Ahsoka said weakly.

Ahsoka turned and Ventress stood behind her. Another last minute idea popped into her head. She cut a hole in the floor underneath her with her lightsaber and fell down it. She landed on the hard, rocky ground and got up slowly.

She started to run. When she figured she was far enough away she was in a Twi'lek village. _Where is everyone? _Ahsoka asked herself. Suddenly a droid squadron came out of nowhere and pointed their blasters at her. _That would explain it._

She ignited her lightsaber and destroyed most the droids in a few seconds. The last droid shot her in the arm._ Why'd I have to be so stupid and turn to the stupid dark side? Why'd I make a stupid duel-ended lightsaber? Why'd I have to fail my mission? Wwwwwhhhhhhyyyyyy?_Ahsoka thought while she kicked that droid in the face.

She sheathed her lightsaber and kept walking until she found a speeder. She got on the speeder and left the empty village. _I need to find a republic outpost. _Ahsoka thought.

A few hours later she found one, but all the clones had been slaughtered. _What the heck happened here?_ Ahsoka thought.

**-FLASHBACK- **

_I saw myself wielding two red blades and slaughtering clones._

**-REAL LIFE-**

''THAT WAS ME?'' Ahsoka shouted. ''It couldn't have! I don't remember it!''

''I'll have to find another base, if there is one.'' Ahsoka said. She got back on her speeder and tried finding another base. She found another one. This time there _was _someone there. A squad of clones and Jedi Knight Bultar Swan and Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi.

''Crud.'' Ahsoka said. _Why do I also get myself into these situations?_ Ahsoka asked herself.

**I know this is sort of like Dooku betraying Ventress, but that's the hole point.**


	24. Nowhere to Run

**CHAPTER 24**

**Nowhere to Run**

Bultar Swan and Ki-Adi-Mundi pointed their lightsabers at Ahsoka while the clones pointed their blasters at her. ''No wait! You don't understand! I've turned my back on the dark side!'' Ahsoka said. ''Why should we believe you?'' Bultar asked.

Ahsoka sighed. She used the force to turn Ki-Adi and Bultar's lightsabers. She grabbed their lightsabers with the force and force pushed them back. Then clones surrounded her.

Ahsoka ignited the two Jedi's lightsabers and stabbed one. Bultar and Ki-Adi back flipped and used the force to take their weapons from Ahsoka's hands. ''Doesn't seem that you have.'' Bultar said as she raised her lightsaber so that it was pointing at Ahsoka again.

_Shoot, they don't believe me. Well what I did probably wouldn't have helped. _Ahsoka thought. ''There's nowhere to run, you're surrounded.'' Ki-Adi said as more clones surrounded Ahsoka.

''WOULD YOU JUST LISTEN!'' Ahsoka shouted. Ki-Adi sheathed his lightsaber and signaled for Bultar to do the same. Bultar reluctantly obeyed.

''I failed to kill Serra Keto and Cin Drallig.'' Ahsoka began. Bultar and Ki-Adi immediately ignited their lightsabers at that. Ahsoka used the force to turn their lightsabers off for them. ''LISTEN!'' Ahsoka shouted.

''I reported to Ventress about my failed mission, she attacked me, I escaped, and now I'm here.'' Ahsoka finished. ''Kill me if you don't believe me.'' Ahsoka said. Bultar and Ki-Adi exchanged glances.

**-CORUSCANT A FEW MINUTES LATER-**

Ki-Adi attended the Jedi Council meeting as a hologram. The council was discussing if they should believe Ahsoka's story or not. ''We were fooled once with that clone, I don't think she can be trusted.'' Mace Windu said. ''We don't know for sure if this is a trick.''

''I don't believe it is, Master Windu.'' Plo Koon said. ''Ahsoka doesn't always tell the truth Master Plo.'' Obi-Wan said. ''There is still a possibility she could be telling the truth.'' Kit Fisto said. Eventually all the men on the council started bickering.

Shaak Ti and Stass Allie both sighed at the same time. ''Do you think she's telling the truth?'' Stass asked Shaak. ''hmm… I'm not entirely sure, but like Master Fisto said, there is a possibility.'' Shaak answered. After a half hour of bickering Stass and Shaak got tired of listening to it, especially Stass.

''WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP?'' Stass shouted. After that everyone went silent.

**I know Shaak and Stass don't sit close enough together to talk but I made it in this story that they sit by each other. Please review, sorry it's been so long since I updated.**


	25. The Council's Decision

**CHAPTER 25**

**The Council's Decision**

**I had to change the title hence the fact that the story doesn't really show the 'path'. It just shows what happens after turning to the dark. **

Everyone stared at Stass in silence. A few minutes later Mace broke the silence. ''Well master Allie, what do you suggest?'' He asked.

''That we _don't _trust her.'' Stass answered. ''How about we vote.'' Shaak suggested. ''Okay.'' Mace said. ''Who thinks we should trust her?''

Plo Koon, Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar, Saesse Tiin, and Coleman Kjac raised their hands. ''Who thinks we shouldn't?'' Mace asked. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Stass, Ki-Adi-Mundi, and Mace raised their hands. ''Who's not sure?'' Mace asked. Shaak Ti and Yoda raised their hand.

''hmm… Master Yoda, Master Ti, make up your minds.'' Mace said. ''I've decided not to trust her.'' Shaak said a few minutes later. ''Trust her I do.'' Yoda said a few minutes after.

''Okay, so that's 6 people who do trust her and 5 who don't trust her.'' Mace said. ''Looks like we have to trust her.''

Everyone who had said not to trust her started complaining while everyone who had said to trust her grinned. ''We've never had a Jedi turn to the dark and come back to light without ending up like Depa Billaba.'' Ki-Adi-Mundi said. He noticed Mace's expression get depressed-looking. ''Oh… sorry Master Windu.''

''So you think Ahsoka is a spy, Master Mundi?'' Plo Koon asked. ''Yes.'' Ki-Adi answered, ''That's it exactly.''

''Well, we don't know for sure.'' Mace said.

''Master Windu! You really think we can take the chance?'' Stass asked.

''Yes… Yes he does.'' Plo answered for Mace.

''That is not what I was gonna say!'' Mace shouted.

''Too bad!'' Plo shot back.

''Oh… this is going to be a long day…'' Shaak said.

''Tell me about it.'' Stass said.

A few hours later, after mostly everyone had fallen asleep and Mace and Plo had stopped arguing, they awake members decided to take the chance on Ahsoka.


	26. Trampled Jedi?

**CHAPTER 26**

**Trampled Jedi?**

**-AHSOKA'S QUARTERS-**

''Everything is back to normal, I hope.'' Ahsoka said as she sprawled out on the bed in her quarters. ''I'm _so_ glad to be back in _my old_ quarters.''

Apparently she was on surveillance. The council had their eye on her every move. She was acting. ''Oh I can't wait until the council trusts me.'' Ahsoka said. Then she chucked something at the surveillance camera.

**-WAR ROOM-**

Mace and Stass had been watching Ahsoka. They hadn't liked what they saw. ''We can't trust her.'' Stass said. ''We have no idea what she could be doing.''

''Use the force, Master Allie.'' Mace said. ''Stupid Greivous.'' Stass said out of nowhere. ''What?'' Mace asked. ''Oh, nothing.'' Stass replied innocently.

She walked off and started muttering something about General Greivous and Adi Gallia. ''Master Allie! Where are you going?'' Mace asked, but she had left the room before he had said it.

''Oh gosh… this is hopeless.'' Mace muttered. He banged his head on the table he was sitting at on purpose a few times and eventually got up and left.

He exited the war room and ran into (literally) Luminara Unduli. ''Oh sorry Master Unduli!'' Mace apologized ''It's quite alright. I'd appreciate if you watched where your feet are taking you.'' Luminara said.

''Master Unduli are you alright?'' Mace asked. ''Yes, just feeling a bit light headed that's all.'' She answered.

''What happened?'' Mace asked. ''Younglings happened.'' Luminara answered just before walking off. ''Um okay? Nice seeing you too.'' Mace said.

''OH SHOOT! THE YOUNGLINGS!'' Mace heard someone shout. He then saw a mob of younglings run off. They ran straight for him and trampled him. ''What the heck is wrong with everybody today?'' Mace asked himself.

Cin Drallig came over and helped him up. ''Sorry Master Windu, the younglings are out of control.'' Cin said. ''You're not the only one they've trampled.''

''Who else?'' Mace asked. ''Master Unduli, Master Secura, Master Fisto, Master Koon, Knight Offee, _Me,_ Knight Skywalker, Master Kenobi, Padawan Keto, Master Ti, Master Allie-'' Cin was cut off by Mace. ''Yeah, yeah I get the picture.'' Mace said, trying hard not to laugh.

The youngling mob ran past them and ,you guessed it, trampled another Jedi. ''HEY! YOU GET BACK HERE!'' Cin said as he ran after the younglings. Mace went over and helped Sha Koon, the Jedi the younglings had just trampled, up off the floor.

''Are you okay?'' Mace asked. ''Yeah, I'm fine.'' Sha answered before walking off.

''This is a weird day.'' Mace said.

**This chapter is another one of my times where I get carried away. I don't think I got **_**as **_**carried away as on chapter 17 and chapter 20 though. Please review.**


	27. Worse Day Ever

**CHAPTER 27**

**Worst Day Ever**

If being trampled on by younglings was what Mace thought would be bad enough for one day he had no idea what was coming his way. He walked down one of the many hallways and ran into Ahsoka. ''Hello, Ahsoka.'' He greeted.

''Uhh…. Hello Master Windu….'' Ahsoka said suspiciously. ''Is everything alright, Ahsoka?'' Mace asked. ''Uhh…'' Ahsoka said just before kneeing Mace in the stomach and making a run for it. ''Can this day get any worse?'' Mace asked himself. ''Oh gosh, cramps… Ahhh… I hate Mondays…''

''It's Tuesday.'' The voice of Stass Allie said from behind him. ''Ahh… Then I hate Tuesdays…'' Mace said. Then after Mace had said that Cin Drallig drag himself across the floor with his right hand. ''What happened to you?'' Stass asked.

''Younglings…. Trampled…. Water…. Yoda….'' Cin said. He did look wet. ''Um… okaaay?'' Stass said and walked off.

''What happened, and say it with _more_ words.'' Mace said.

''Younglings trampled me and then threw me and Master Yoda into one of the fountains in the Room of a Thousand Fountains.'' Cin explained. ''What happened to you?''

''Ahsoka kneed me and then I got cramps.'' Mace explained.

''Oh.'' Cin said.

**That's the end, I had to end it somewhere because it was kinda of losing it's purpose.**


End file.
